The Mind Games
by PuellarumAmica
Summary: It's a new year at Hogwarts with new Professor's and students. It appears to be a fairly normal year...at least for now. Follow Hogwarts students as they try to get by in school while fighting a strange enemy. SYOC. CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a Harry Potter SYOC. It's set after Harry Potter, if anything it could be set during this time period. Form is on profile.**

"Hello Sebastian." Sebastian Mollie, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher looked up from one of his suitcases and frowned at the two other professors who had entered his room. Lauren Harsh and Marta Reuben. Harsh was completely new like himself, coming in to teach Astronomy because professor Sinistra had retired after the last year. Reuben however had come to Hogwarts in the middle of the year because the decrypted Transfiguration Professor named Willmin had a stroke and di not want to continue teaching.

Sebastian sighed. "What is it?" He asked. He had the whole evening to fix up his classroom before classes started the next day. The time of the feast also was not accounted for in that. Harsh looked a little irritated at him and walked in to the classroom, plopping herself down in one of the chairs. Reuben stayed where she was at the door and Sebastian eyed her cautiously.

"I was just wondering if you were adjusting well, or if you needed any help, I brought Marta with me as well." Reuben frowned. Harsh had never been one to use last names unless she was in the presences of students. Sebastian went back to his bag and pulled out some books.

"I'm fine but thank you for volunteering your...err...services." He said awkwardly. Harsh sighed at him and stood.

"Very well then, don't forget the feast tonight, McGonagall wouldn't be very happy if you were to miss it on your first night." Harsh had absolutely no room to talk. She would be more likely to fall asleep or forget about the feast than Sebastian would. Reuben eyed to the two with a small smile. Sebastian waved at them, signalling that he didn't want to speak anymore. Hash huffed at him, her orange hair swishing. She turned and moved towards the door. "Don't forget Sebastian!" He frowned again and watched them out of the corner of his eye as Harsh left the class room.

Reuben turned as well and then Sebastian frowned. Something slipped out of her hand and under one the chairs in the room. He turned away and went back to his books acting as though he had not seen a thing. The door shut behind Reuben.

He didn't bothering picking up the note until he went to the feast later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Odessa had to admit it had been a pretty crappy night. First her luggage had fallen out as she got on the train, forcing her to have to sit by Sophie Wellis, a Prefect from Ravenclaw she did not like. Then she had to wait for the carriages to take her to the school only to be soaked by rain. And now? Well now she was trying to listen to Professor McGonagall speak but another Gryffindor by the name of Dorian Marlowe was whispering to his friends, directing her attention away.

To be honest Odessa had never really spoken to Dorian before but she knew he was a boy with a sharp tongue and lightning fast reflexes. "Holy shit Dorian." One of his friends said. "I thought you were lying." He said as he looked down at the letter.

"What did you expect, Mclaggen to get it? Longbottom would have never allowed it after that incident last year." Dorian said. Odessa huffed and he glanced her way. Normally she would have just ignored it but tonight she wasn't in the mood to deal with much of anything.

Before Dorian could say anything else Mcgonagall's voice grew louder. "Also this year Professor Marta Reuben will officially join our staff as the new transfiguration teacher." People clapped politely. "We also have two new additions. Professor Lauren Harsh who will take over Astronomy and Professor Sebastian Mollie who will take over Defense Against the Dark Arts." A woman with curly strawberry blonde hair and a man with a solemn face stood up. Everyone clapped and the two new professors sat down. "Now, enjoy your feast!" The food appeared on the table and Odessa couldn't help but give a soft smile as she saw the first years gasp in surprise.

"Hey Odessa." Odessa looked up at her cousin Jace. He had a spoon in his hand and was scooping mashed potatoes on his plate. "You want some?" He asked. Odessa nodded.

"Yeah." He pushed the bowl towards her as some of the girls around him, most of which were her friends, smiled at him. Jace was in the seventh year but almost every person that was actually attracted to boys at Hogwarts thought he was beautiful. He was charming and overall a good person plus he played quidditch too. The only reason he wasn't Captain was because Dorian Marlowe had been on the team slightly longer than him.

She went forward for some other things before settling down and eating her food; listening intently to one of her friends talk about how her little brother was showing signs of being magical. "It's ridiculous!" She said. "I'll be walking away from him and suddenly something weird will happen, like two days ago, he was mad at me and the stairs just turned into a slide and I fell. I don't remember it ever being that bad when I was his age." Jace laughed.

"Oh you should have seen it! When Odessa was showing sings she made this plant grow to this enormous size, it broke half the things in the living room, naturally my mom wasn't mad but then it happened three more times." Odessa snorted.

"Oh shut up Jace, I vaguely remember you changing the color of half the house and making Olympia almost cry when you accidentally made her toy explode." Jace grinned sheepishly at her as some of the people laughed around them. Odessa glanced sideways and frowned slightly as she noticed Dorian Marlowe glancing at her with an irritated look.

She turned. "Is there something wrong?" Jace sighed behind her. Dorian raised a dark eyebrow and Odessa couldn't help but notice how green his eyes were.

"You care all of the sudden?" He asked. His friends glanced back between Odessa and Dorian. Odessa had not talked to Dorian much but at the moment she wasn't impressed with the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

"No you were just sending my friends and I a very nasty look, and considering we did nothing I thought there might be something wrong." Odessa bit her tongue. It wasn't the best comeback but it would do. Dorian smirked and watched her for a moment.

"Sorry didn't realize just because I look near you everything is about you,Dessie." He mocked. Odessa narrowed her eyes. Had he just called her Dessie? Odessa was half tempted to pull her wand out.

"Did you just call me Dessie?" Dorian smirked.

"I think I'll call you that from now on out." He turned away and began talking to someone else. Odessa scowled.

"Leave it be Odessa, you'll get back at him later." Jace said. Jace didn't want her to get back at him but he knew when she got the chance she would insult him as soon as possible. She huffed and went back to her food and the others began to talk again.

* * *

><p>Dorian couldn't help but feel confident as he turned away from Odessa Verlac's irritated expressions. <em> Serves her right <em>he thought. And on top of that he could call her Dessie from now on and annoy the crap out of her. _  
><em>

"So who are you planning on letting join the team thing year?" Asked his friend Peter. Dorian smirked. He played seeker personally and he had hoped he could try and figure out a way to get Lucas Mclaggen off the team but at the moment he didn't know anyone who was trying out.

"Probably the same team unless some other people try out, you know how it is." Dorian said with a sigh. Peter smirked at him.

"Not even gonna try and get Mclaggen off?" Dorian gave Peter a look.

"I would love to but if you read the letter in all it's glory you could see that Longbottom said I would be kicked off if I did it purposefully." Peter sighed and looked over at their friend Matthew. Peter gave him a deflated look though it wasn't so much a deflated look as it was him mocking one.

"Why did our friend have to be so morally just, Matthew?" Matthew shook his head.

"It looks like Captainship has changed him." Dorian hit the boy closets to him which just happened to be Peter. Peter grinned at him.

"It has a little bit, I have to say," Dorian said; lowering his voice. Peter and Matthew got grins on their faces. "But I'm still itching to do something. So to start off, name target." It started out this way every single time.

"Odessa." Matthew began. Dorian frowned. He wanted to, oh so badly but they would be the first suspects.

"As much as I would love that they would know it was us." Dorian replied. Matthew looked disappointed.

"How about Reaper?" Peter jerked his head towards Professor Mollie. Matthew and Dorian grinned and turned back to their friend who had a smug look on his face. Peter swiped some of his long hair out of his face.

"Peter you are a genius." Dorian stated. He then mentally cursed himself, he had just enlarged Peter's already large ego.

"Thank you Dorian." He said smugly.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "So what's the plan?" Dorian looked back at Professor Mollie. He was speaking with Professor Reuben and Harsh, though mostly Harsh, she was babbling away.

Then he began to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>FYI: There are characters in here that have the same name.<strong>

**Jace Fenwick: Odessa's cousin and a background character. Gryffindor nice and charming.**

**Jason 'Jase' Knox - Bea (another main character) older brother. He will be paired with one of the main characters. Slytherin. Flirty,smart and outgoing.**

**There might be some confusion with them considering they are in the same year. However they differ in personalities and houses. I will remind you guys when they are in the chapters. Jase will probably appear more often and Jace will most likely only interact with Odessa and Dorian.**


	3. Chapter 3

Penko wasn't sure how he felt about the new Professor. Mollie was a solemn and quiet man who only allowed his class to talk or laugh when he made the occasional sarcastic quip. He didn't like talking unless it was in group or if they were answering a question. He acted like he wanted to help his students but he gave Penko a bad feeling. On top of this Penko had classes with Slytherins. He didn't enjoy Slytherins with their attitudes and ' I only do things for myself' way. Their somewhat dark reputation didn't help matters for him either.

"Just like your third year we will be learning about dangerous magical cratures though more advanced ones such as wendigos, vampires and more. We will also be learning complicated spells and how to cast them silently. Ultimately all of these skills are to help you obtain high NEWTS and continue on with your career. So please be serious about this, afterall if you fail this class there is no way you'll be able top continue on to do what you want with your life." Mollie paused looking around the room. "Therefore I will be giving you a pretest to see what you do and do not know." He waved his wand and a stack of papers appeared. "Please send this around and take one. Also Penko Dragmirov please come here." Penko frowned but stood. People watched as he made his way to Mollie's desk. Mollie watched him a moment before speaking.

"It is my understand that you are a transfer student and that you are not very good at English." Mollie stated. Penko watched him for a moment before nodding.

"Yez sir." He responded. Mollie raised an eyebrow at him. Penko frowned slightly, suddenly realizing that Mollie must have heard about his reputation from his old school.

"If you want you do not have to take this test right now, instead you can come in after class and I can verbally ask you these questions." Penko hesitated. He didn't really want to but suddenly found himself nodding.

"If that iz okay." He responded with a frown. Mollie nodded.

"I expect you to be here after classes, don't be late."

* * *

><p>"Oh the poor little Hufflepuff can't read." Penko sighed as he exited Mollie's room. This was another reason he hated Slytherins. He didn't bother turning until someone grabbed his arm and yanked him. He roughly turned and he scowled. He then stood face to face with George Nott. Nott was a brute of a boy with straw-colored hair and an IQ of probably 60 at most.<p>

Penko didn't say anything, he simply scowled a the boy. Nott smirked. "I would hav guessed you would have tried at least to do that, afterall those eyes and that ugly scar just draw more attention to yourself." Nott mocked. He was referring to the scar that was on Penko's left ear ( which had caused him to go deaf in that ear) and his eyes that were two differnet colors. Sure it drew some attention to himself but it wasn't ugly or anything. Penko scowled at th boy, half tempted to get his wand out. He was just about to do just that when a dry but cold voice started to speak.

"How pathetic." Nott turned and was about to speak but then he stopped as he saw a short girl." She was a Slytherin as well with extremely dark hair and mean looking eyes. Penko frowned. He didn't know who she was. "Just because another student can't speak your language as well as you can you decide to bully him?" She questioned. "You can't find anything else to do with your life?" She asked. Nott frowned at her.

"This is none of your business Bea." He said. Bea rolled her eyes at him.

"And it's any of your business if he can't read." Penko felt insulted. He gripped his bag and took this moment to turn away. He began to walk away. He would get his revenge on Nott later, with an embarrassing prank. "Because I'm pretty sure he can read and write better than you and keep in mind English is his second language." Penko couldn't help but smirk. He had to admit sometimes he liked the Slytherins' comebacks.

* * *

><p>"Last question." Mollie said. Penko nodded. So far he had done well, when he didn't quite understand the question Mollie would either explain it in simpler terms, go over the question completely or rephrase it in a way that he could understand.<p>

"After being attacked by a Dementor what kind of candy can help reverse the effects of the Dementor?"

"Chocolate." Penko replied simply. Mollie marked something on his paper and nodded. He looked satisfied.

"That is all," Mollie said. He turned, looking at the paper in his hand. Penko nodded and quickly grabbed his bag before exiting the classroom. Despite it being the first day of classes he still had a lot of homework. Mollie had not given him any but Reuben, Slughorn, and Callum had. On top of that he still had the prank against Nott to set up. He ran ahand through his messy dark brown hiar before turning a corner. He stopped almost immediately and scowled.

George Nott was standing in the hallway. His head was down and his wand in his hand. He seemed to be swaying. Penko tensed up and quickly drew out him wand. "Vhat do you vant?" He asked. Nott seemed to sway even more. Suddenly he lifted his wand very fast. Penko's wand flew out of Penko's hand and onto the floor near Nott. Penko gritted his teeth. Nott started to move forward.

"Get away." Penko hissed at the boy but Nott didn't seem to hear him. Instead he moved forward, slowly. Penko put his hands up into fists. Either he would fight or he could run back in to Mollie's classroom and say that Nott was trying to attack him. Penko waited as Nott got closer. Suddenly the boy dropped his wand and threw a punch as Penko. Penko cried out in surprise at how fast the boy was. That was not Nott. Whenever Penko had seen Nott fight he was slower and clunkier. If those were veen the words for it.

Nott moved forward again and punched. This time Penko didn't move fast enough. Nott connected with Penko's nose and Penko hissed out in pain as his nose cracked. He held his hand up to his face as blood started to fall out of it. "P_o dyavolite." _Penko muttered in Bulgarian. He put up his fists as Nott moved forward again but this time he ducked. Nott stumbled a bit and this allowed Penko to get the move. He kicked Nott in the groin and got out of the way as the boy fell, however he didn't make a noise. He sat there for a moment as Penko made his way to his wand. Nott stood up and picked his own wand off the floor as Penko got to his. Nott sent a spell towards him ad Penko gasped as it hit him. He fell to the ground. He felt strange but not bad. He quickly tried to scamper up stumbled and swayed as he did. He leaned against the wall as Nott prepared to shoot another spell at him. This time he managed to block it.

Penko's mouth felt dry. He had no idea what was going on. Nott, wasn't this fast or this good with spells, hell Penko had never seen him able to cast a silent curse. Penko let out a gasp as Nott sent him another spell. This one made Penko cry out and drop to his knees. He felt absolutely awful.

Suddenly he heard footsteps out of his one good ear." Stupefy!" Nott dropped like a bag of rocks. Penko let out a sigh as he looked up and saw a solemn Professor Mollie. Mollie bent down. "Dragmirov, what the hell happened here?" Penko felt like he was going to vomit. Mollie seemed to notice his displeasure and muttered a few charms under his breath, it was enough to make Penko feel a bit better.

"Just attacked me, I vas valking and he vas here, disarmed me." Penko said. Mollie frowned deeply and looked over at Nott. Penko frowned as well. "That vasn't Nott." Mollie glanced back at Penko.

"What do you mean?

"Too fast, could do spell he couldn't do before." Penko said breathlessly. Molie gritted his teeth.

"I suppose we need to call the Headmistress."

* * *

><p><strong>So in this chapter we met Bea and Penko and got in on a little bit of Mollie's personallity. . . I have break at the moment and I would like to update again during break but I'm not 100% that will happen. If I don't update again I just want to say Happy Holidays!<strong>

**_po dyavolite- to hell or dammit( I'm not 100% sure this si right so if it isn't and you know please tell me."_**


End file.
